Winx Club - Episode 610/Script
The Secret Greenhouse Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx gain dragon tamer, Lu Wei's trust by controlling the ancient dragons unleashed from the Legendarium. Then, the Winx discovered that Lu Wei used to know Eldora, the Fairy Godmother. Although unsure about her location, he did show the Winx her favorite flower. However, It's such a unique species that even Flora was at a lost for words. Scene: Outside of Zaltora *The Trix attacking the School.* Trix: Hahahaa! Icy: Hmm. Soon, Zaltora School for Psychic Arts will be all ours! Stormy: Oooh, It feels like your reading my mind, Icy. *Laughs* *The students confront the Trix.* *Stormy fly across them.* Stormy: Howling Storm! The Students: Ahhhh!!! Stormy: Bye-bye. Darcy: This is too easy, I love it. Icy: Sisters, if we target the school's crystal chamber we will be the ones will the mind control. Trix: Devouring Chaos! *The Trix fire the beam towards the crystal chamber.* Student 1: The magic crystal, No!! *A beam shoots towards them.* The Students: Ahhhh!!! Mhhh! Stormy: Look, it works! Icy: From now on, psionics, you listen to us. Got it? The Students: We obey the Trix. Trix: Hahahaa! Icy: We are so close, sisters, soon we will have all the power we need to defeat the Winx. Selina: Trix, can you hear me? Come in. Icy: What is it, Selina? Selina: I can make it even easier for you to beat them by moving Bloom from the equation. Scene: Alfea Gym Sky: Come on guys, keep the pace going. *The Specialists and Paladins are working out at Aisha's gym.* Sky: Nice. Brandon: Less than one minute. Yeah, I feel good! Helia: I feel great! Best workout ever. Egura's combat course really paid off. Now, what? Sky: We should reward ourselves. Let's go find the Winx! Brandon: Sounds good to me, man. Thoren: Me too. Riven: I'll stay here. Timmy: Don't you wanna go see Musa? Riven: I'd rather keep training. I'm trying perfect this one maneuver. Timmy: Suit yourself, Riven. *Kiko with a carrot as a weapon challenges Riven.* Riven: *Chuckles.* I gladly accept your challenge, fearless warrior. *They're starting the fight, but Kiko almost imminently breaks his "weapon" and loses.* Riven: Ah-ha-ha-ha! Let's try that again. Scene: One of Alfea Hallway Flora: I just wish I could indentify this flower. Stella: But once we do it will lead us closer to Eldora.... Tecna: ...who then will be able to help us find the way to lock the Legendarium. Bloom: After Palladium's class we'll see what he can tell us about Eldora's flower. Come on. Chatta: Hey, Winx, what about us? *Winx don't answer and get in Laboratory.* Lockette: Not fair! We've never allowed to go into Palladium's Lab! Chatta: But all those pretty potions are in there! I'm dying to see them up close. Cherie: Well, maybe we can. Without anyone seeing us! Chatta: Oh, yeah! Let's do it! *Whistles like nothing is going on as fairies walk by them.* Chatta: Come on! In we go. *Pixies teleport into the class.* Scene: Alfea Potions Laboratory Palladium: Potionology happens to be a very powerful magic science. It's not nearly matter of wich potion and how much *Pixies appear in the room unnoticed.* but it's also a question of when, why and how come. Now watch closely students a few drops each like this and see how the Trix's dark magic has been completely reversed. *Uses his potions to purge the spell that was on Lori, Evie and Carol.* Aisha: It's the freshman students we though we were traveling with. *Palladium picks up one of the potions. Pixies quickly hid so no one notices them. Chatta bumps into one of the bottles causing it to wobble* Palladium: Metamorphosis can be one of the trickiest types of spells to undo but I have three crucial but simple points to remember. Number one... *Notices a wobbling on his table.* Ha? Oh! Oh! *Potions on a table fall causing a small explosion. Fairies giggle.* Palladium: Pixies! Look what you've done! Chatta: Busted! *Pixies quickly fly away.* Palladium: Now where were we, hmm, in order to nullify the effect of the Metamorphosis we're going to need a mix of magic, herbs... Stela: More like stinky smelling herbs. Pallladium: ...And the fairy with animal powers. After you Roxy. *Roxy puts down the crow (Griffin) on the table.* Roxy: Nullify the wild! *Griffin returns to her normal form.* Bloom: Wow, Roxy, you did it! Griffin: Ah, ah! *Almost faints but students around her help her stand.* Griffin: I must see Faragonda. Palladium: Soon, headmistress Griffin. Girls take her to the infirmary imminently. Aisha: Here why don't, you guys, use this. *Creates a stretcher for them.* Student: Easy does it. Everything's gonna be ok. Palladium: We'll have her back in tip top shape in no time. *Flora realizes that she forgot to show Palladium the plant.* Flora: Oh, no! We've never showed Palladium Eldora's flower! Scene: One of Alfea Hallway Bloom: Professor Palladium, wait! Palladium: What is it, Winx? Flora: We need to how you something very important. Palladium: Carry on. Flora: Do you know what type of flower this is? *Shows him the flower.* Palladium: Hm, I've never seen anything like it. Musa: Oh-oh. There goes that. Bloom: Don't worry, guys, there must be another way to find Eldora. Palladium: Wait a moment, did you say Eldora? Flora: Yes! Do you know her? Palladium: A long time ago a fairy by that name lived her in Alfea. Bloom: She did? What else do you remember? Palladium: She taught floral magic in the Alfea Greenhouse. Flora: A Greenhouse? How can I never knew we had a Greenhouse? Tecna: Where is it, professor? Palladium: It's in the vaults. Ever since Eldora left Alfea the greenhouse has been closed and abandoned but it still remains. Flora: Let's go! Now! *Winx run to the Greenhouse.* Bloom: Thanks, professor! Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: Trust me, I need to go to Alfea and show my face. I have the perfect plan. Stormy: How do we know you're not gonna jump ship? Darcy: Yeah, she could be playing both sides as far as we know. Icy: Don't worry, sisters. We'll be watching her the entire time. Selina: I know what I'm doing. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard *Camera zooms in from a view of Alfea to its courtyard.* Flora: A Greenhouse! Here at Alfea! How exciting! Bloom: Come on, Winx, follow me. The vaults are other here. Aisha: Hey, look who it is! *Points at the sky. Specialists and Paladins land nearby.* Stella: Brandon! Tecna: Hi, Timmy. Bloom: Sky! What a surprise! I thought you, guys, were training. Musa: Where's Riven? Timmy: Oh, hey, Musa. Riven said he had kept training, but he wanted me to say hi. Musa: *Sigh.* Stella: We're seconds away from learning more about Eldora. I'm so excited! *Hugs Brandon almost causing him to fall.* Brandon: I... I can tell. Sky: Hey, Bloom. It's so nice to having you back in the Magic Dimension. Bloom: Thanks, Sky. I've missed you. Sky: Me too. Sellina: Bloom! Bloom! Bloom: Selina? *Selina waves Bloom.* Bloom: You're here in Alfea? Sellina: Thought I drop in. Bloom: Sky, this is Selina, my best friend growing up in Gardenia. Sellina: Bloom, I'm so happy to see you. Bloom: You too, Selina. *They hug each other.* Bloom: But what happened to you in Egypt? Why were you there? Selina: Well I was searching for Eldora too. *Flashback of Selina's and Bloom's meeting in the library begins.* But then part of the ceiling collapsed and I couldn't find you. *Flashback ends.* I knew Eldora, she was my fairy godmother. Bloom: *Confused.* She was? Selina: Yes, and because of my connection to Eldora and her magic the Trix tried to kidnap me. Stella: Uh, seriously, what is their problem? Bloom: Don't worry, Selina, you save with us. Sky: *Suspicious.* So how did you know where to find Bloom? Selina: My fairy instinct. Bloom, I have always looked up to you and I still do. I want to help find Eldora. Bloom: Definetly! Stella: This is the part where I go off to great unknown and you tell me how brave and daring I am. Brandon: *In serious voice.* Be strong and brave *Kneels.*, my fearless princess. I weel be waiting for you. Bloom: Bye-bye! Helia: Take care. Timmy: Good luck! Stella: Bye, my fair prince, toodle-oo! *Girls depart.* Sky: Something's off with that girl Selina. Scene: Outside of the Alfea Greenhouse Vault Door *Camera zooms in from outside view of Alfea to its corridors.* Bloom: So, Selina, you don't know where Eldora is either? Selina: No, sadly she left without a word. I have been searching for her for years and in all that time I had no one to learn from. Bloom: Now you can learn from me, Selina. Flora: This must be the entrance to the Greenhouse. Natural Gift! *Opens the door.* Selina: Should we go in? Tecna: No, not with Selina. Faragonda needs to meet her first. Those are the rules. Selina: We can't waste any time. We've got to find clues about Eldora. Bloom: I vouch for Selina. Faragonda will understand the situation. Stella: Everyone stop! We can't go in like this! *Girls gasp. Stella changes their outfits to more natural themed.* Bloom: Ah-ha-ha! Musa: Wow! Aisha: Cool! Stella: Wolla! Scene: Inside the Alfea Greenhouse *Portal opens on the other side, Winx and Selina pass throw it. Portal then disappears.* Aisha: Check it out! Just look at this place! Stella: This sure is a whole lot of greenhouse for one little fairy godmother. Musa: You're telling me. *Flora chuckles.* Flora: Here it is, *Summons the flower.* Eldora's favorite flower. Bloom: Selina, do you recognize it? Selina: No, but I know that Eldora had a passion for flowers and that the answer is in here somewhere. Flora: Let's spread out and find a match to the flower. If it exists I know it must be in here. *Musa touches a bellflower. It starts ringing.* Musa: Guys! Listen to this! *Plays on the bellflowers giggling.* Bloom: *Laughs.* So cool! *Stella tries to pick up one of the flowers.* Flora: Stella, no! The flowers must be left in their natural habitat. We can't pick them. *Starts smelling the flowers. Laughs in joy.* Flora: This is the most incredible greenhouse I ever been in! If only I could be its caretaker some day. 'Bloom: No one would be at that thing than you, Flora. Just imagine what you can do with a place that has been closed and abandoned *Meanwhile, Selina insensibly for the others casts a spell on a bush of roses.* for all these years. Flora: Look, these roses are unbelievably lush. *Sniffs them, and gasps as she realizes she got poisoned.* Flora: Oh, no! I... fell... weak. Ah...ah. *Faints.* Bloom: Flora? *Winx and Selina quickly get to her.* Bloom: What's wrong? Flora! Flora! Flora: Bloom...help... BLoom: Winx, those roses must have poisoned her! We must do something. Aisha: But I don't know the counterspell for flowers. Tecna: Only Flora has that power. Selina: We need an antidote. Tell me, does Alfea have a potion room? Stella: But how would you know which one to use? Selina: Eldora taught everything about plants and their poisons. Bloom: Selina and I will search for an antidote. We have no time to waste! Aisha: In the meantime, I'll go and get Palladium. He should be able to help us! *Selina stops for a second and transforms few of the trees in the monsters unnoticed. She chuckles as they start roaring.* Stella: Look out! Those plants are moving! Musa: And moving right towards us! Aisha: Winx transform! Winx: Magic Winx Bloomix! *Aisha's, Musa's, Stella's and Tecna's transformation sequence starts.* Ahsia: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Transformation sequence ends.* Stella: We won't let them hurt you, Flora. *Everyone cast their spells simultaneously. Plants resist them, however.* Tecna: These plants are so strong! Aisha: Keep going, we can't give up! Scene: Alfea Potions Laboratory Bloom: Selina, here's the potion room. Come on! We've got to be quick! The antidote must be here somewhere. *One of the plant monsters breaks through the window. Bloom and Selina gasp.* Selina: Bloom! Help! *Hides behind Bloom.* Bloom: Ha? I've got this! Magic Winx Bloomix! *Bloom's transformation sequence starts.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *Transformation sequence ends.* Bloom: Unstoppable Fire! *Casts a shield that reflects monster's attacks.* Bloom: Selina, I'll hold this guy back you see what potions you can dig up. We don't have much time. *Selina puts a venom in a potion.* Bloom: Talk to me! How is it going? Selina: I found the potion that will save Flora! *Throws the potion.* Bloom: Ah you did it! Selina: Oh yes, indeed. *Bloom catches the potion.* Bloom: That's great. Selina: Anything for you, Bloom. *Casts a barrier to protect herself against monster.* Selina: Hurry! Get this antidote to Flora! I'll take care of the plant. Bloom: You're sure? Selina: There's no time to lose. Go! *Bloom leaves.* Selina: Later, Bloom. *Chuckles.* Selina: Nicely done, big guy. *Reverses her's spell on the plant.* Scene: Cloud Tower *Image of Selina apears infront of the Trix.* Icy: Looking good, Selina. Darcy: So evil. Stormy: We're the best row models ever. Scene: Alfea Infirmary Room Griffin: The Trix have taken over Cloud Tower. They want to rule over all schools in the Magic Dimension. Faragonda: Don't worry, Griffin, we'll put an end to it. Sky: Headmistress Faragonda, have you seen the Winx? Faragonda: No. Why, Sky? Sky: It's Bloom's old friend Selina. I have really bad feeling about her. Griffin: Selina? Faragonda: What is it, Griffin? Griffin: She must be stopped. Palladium: Stopped? Why? Griffin: She is one of them. Selina is working for the Trix! *Palladium, Faragonda and then Sky gasp.* Scene: Inside the Alfea Greenhouse *Aisha, Stella, Musa and Tecna fight with the plants.* Aisha: We can't keep this up much longer! Stella: We got to. Until Bloom comes back. *Bloom appears with the potion.* Bloom: I'm here! Musa: Just in time! We'll keep these guys busy so you can help Flora. *Other girls keep holding back the plants while Bloom rushes to Flora.* Bloom: Flora, here. Drink some of this. Flora: Thanks, Bloom. *As Flora is about to drink the potion Helia blasts it from Bloom's hands.* Bloom: Wait. What? What's going on? Sky: That's no antidote, Bloom. Bloom: But, Selina gave it to me... Palladium: Careful, Bloom. That is an extremely strong poison. Bloom: But I... I was about to... *Gasps in shock.* Palladium: Don't worry. Flora will be ok now. Stella: Care to join us, guys? Helia: It would be our pleasure. *Specialists and Paladins join the girls.* Thoren: Earthquake Hammer! *Slams his hammer to knock down the plant, but that does not work.* Flora: Someone transformed these plants into monsters. *Casts a spell reversing Selina's curse.* Aisha: Alright! Stella: Woah-wo! Way to go, Flora! *Bloom looks upset.* Flora: Bloom, is everything ok? Bloom: It's all my fault. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Bloom: Oh, Winx, I'm so sorry. I put everyone in danger and I almost poisoned, Flora. Daphne: Bloom, but you're not to blame for it. Bloom: Yes, Daphne, I am. Flora: Bloom, it's ok. Selina deceived you. Bloom: I can't forgive myself. I'll never forgive myself. I can't stay here. I need to figure everything out. Tecna: Bloom, that's silly. Aisha: Yeah, Bloom, we're your friends. Musa: Bloom... Stella:... don't go. We'll give you all space you need here, at Alfea. *Bloom hugs her.* Bloom: Oh, Stella, I wish I could, but I can't. *Turns around.* Stella: *Through tears.* Bloom! Please don't go! Daphne: It won't be easy, but we need to let Bloom go for a bit. *Bloom leaves completely.* Musa: *Sad.* Please, tell me this is not happening. *Scene shifts to Bloom.* Sky: Bloom, I believe in you. Bloom: I know, Sky, but I don't think I do anymore. *Turns around from Sky and leaves on the bus.* Ending Narrator: At Alfea, Flora continues her searching in the greenhouse to unified Eldora's mysterious flower. Bloom in need of some solid seeks refuges at her home in Gardenia. However, a sad Bloom is nothing but good news for the Trix. Once again Selina will look inside the Legendarium for a story where she can really sink her teeth into. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts